


Coming Up Green

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [140]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Gardens & Gardening, Herbology Professor Neville Longbottom, M/M, Potion Ingredients, Wiggenweld potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Neville is planting saplings while Seamus observes.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom
Series: A Drabble A Day [140]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: LovelyGreen's HP Cottagecore Recs





	Coming Up Green

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: _Coming up green._

The ground beneath Neville’s fingers was damp. The April rain had left it soft, malleable and perfectly ready for a crop of Wiggentree saplings. 

“St. Mungos is always glad for their bark,” Neville murmured, more to himself than to Seamus, who was sat watching his boyfriend beneath a nearby tree. “Chief ingredient in-”

“In the Wiggenweld Potion,” Seamus interrupted. “Heals injuries. Replenishes stamina.”

“ _Merlin_. However did you know that?” Neville asked, laying down his garden fork in surprise. Seamus didn’t share his love of Herbology. 

“Been known to listen occasionally,” Seamus grinned. “In six weeks they’ll be coming up green.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
